


The Post-Credit Scene We All Deserved

by scottishbadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishbadger/pseuds/scottishbadger
Summary: What should have happened after the credits rolled.





	

After the credits role, we see Sherlock and Mrs Hudson sitting at the desk in 221B and Sherlock is reading from his laptop. We see that he has created his own blog and his latest entry is called “The Final Problem”.   
“Well? What do you think?” Sherlock asks.   
“Um, yeah, it’s good,” Mrs Hudson says with an unconvincing smile. “Very exciting. All those explosions and guns.”  
“You don’t like it,” Sherlock says, seeing right through her.   
“It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just not exactly…believable. Like James Bond or one of those superhero movies you see. You defeat the baddie and then go off to save the world again. Which is fine if you like that sort of thing.”  
Sherlock sighs and sits back with his arms folded.   
“Why can’t John write it? I always liked his posts on his blog. Really well written,” Mrs Hudson suggests.  
“He doesn’t have time to do that sort of thing now apparently,” Sherlock snaps, evidently in a mood. “Fatherhood doesn’t allow time for a lot of things.”  
“Well, why don’t you take a leaf out of his book? Just tell the truth.”  
“Won’t people find the truth boring?”  
“The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple,” Mrs Hudson says with a knowing look. “Oscar Wilde.”  
“Yes, I know who said it.” Sherlock sighs and looks down. “Mycroft doesn’t think it would be advisable for the world to know about the truth. Doesn’t think it would bode well for our reputation.”  
“What wouldn’t bode well?”  
“John and I’s…new situation,” Sherlock says tentatively.   
“Oh nonsense! People will love it. It’s not like it’ll be a surprise. And the story is quite exciting in itself.”  
Just at that, John comes in with Rosie on his hip. He walks over to Sherlock and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Everything alright?” he asks.  
“Yes,” Sherlock says, looking up at him with a smile. “Mrs Hudson has just convinced me to tell our story as it is despite my brother’s wishes.”  
“Oh, good. I’m glad,” John says, squeezing Sherlock’s shoulder gently.   
“You could still keep that story about the prison and the puzzles. It’s a good read,” says Mrs Hudson, getting up and going to look at the laptop. “Oh, but you’ve got a trilogy of stories already. Things are nice in three.”  
“No,” says Sherlock with a grin. “People always seem to give up after three.”  
He looks straight ahead at the camera and winks.   
It cuts to black and then the numbers “221” appear individually and then a stroke in between them making it “22/1”. Underneath it simply says “Continues next Sunday at 9PM.”


End file.
